


December 23

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [23]
Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McQueen gets an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 23

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558).
> 
> Sorry this is late. Christmas, etc. 
> 
> Consider this to be set after the end of the show; I can't remember whether Nathan got promoted, but even if not, it makes sense. 
> 
> ...Of course, I also firmly believe Paul survived, and not just based on my own wishes.

“Please, sir.”  Nathan’s silhouette in the doorway was unwavering, and McQueen regarded it wearily.  “Everyone else is coming.” 

“Tanks don’t celebrate Christmas, Captain.  And don’t call me sir, I’m discharged.  You know that.” 

Nathan didn’t move.  “I know it’s not an InVitro custom.  But Christ said Himself He was sent to the outcast and the stranger.”  He straightened a fraction.  “Sir.” 

McQueen eyed him sourly.  “You’re not going to give this up, are you?” 

Nathan shook his head.  McQueen snorted.  “Party at 1800 hours, all right.  Tell Kylen...I’ll be there.” 

Nathan grinned, and left.  Reluctantly, McQueen let himself smile. 


End file.
